


Party Crasher

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Daily_Deviant's 2018 Birthday Drabble/Drawble prompt 2: Party Crasher.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.Beta(s):None.





	Party Crasher

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Daily_Deviant's 2018 Birthday Drabble/Drawble prompt 2: Party Crasher.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** None.

~

Party crasher

~ 

“Thought you could crash our party, did you?” 

Even Stunned, Draco somehow managed to glare at George. 

Ron hummed. “He deserves a lesson.” 

George smirked. “You read my mind.” He began to undress. “Any ideas?” 

Slowly, Ron walked around Draco. “He’s always had a big mouth.” Undoing his flies, he licked his lips. “I know just what it’s good for.” 

Having a fat cock shoved between his lips while someone else spanked, then fucked his arse raw wasn’t a bad way to spend an evening, Draco reflected later. As he limped home, he smirked. Partying with Weasleys had its perks.

~


End file.
